A New Love For The Two Who Always Hoped To Be
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Inuyasha is dragged to hell by Kikyo against his will after saying he loves no one. Kouga is sick and Kagome finds him and nurses him back to health. When Kagome realizes she never loved Inu she finds herself getting close to a certain wolf demon. KxK SxM
1. Chapter 1

Kagome came through the well to see Inuyasha kissing Kikyo but then he pulled back.

"No Kikyo I do **not** love you I love no one. Can't you get that through your head. After you left me last time I am no longer able to love. An it's all because of you!"

Kikyo took a step back and had tears in her eyes.

"Well then Inuyasha no one will ever love you. I will bring you to hell with me. Come now."

Inuyasha went to jump away but was only brought down by Kikyos soul collectors and just as soon as he touched ground Kikyo her soul collectors and Inuyasha were all gone.

Kagome had been watching all of this and her stomach sank. She felt betrayed. But deep down she always knew Inuyasha never loved her. She wanted to cry but couldn't. She had no tears. She didn't feel empty. She just felt regular. And then she got up and walked away to the village where she knew her friends her real friends would be waiting for her. There she would have to explain what happened to their dear friend Inuyahsa She wasn't looking forward to this but if she didn't do it then no one would. And then they would have unanswered questions and that was one thing that they already had too many of. Just as she rounded the curve that led to the village when I tornado zoomed by her. She recognized who it was and yelled out.

"KOUGA!! YOU STUPID HEAD HOW ARE YOU JUST GONNA RUN BY ME AND NOT EVEN SAY ANYTHING!?!? HUH DO YOU HEAR ME!!??"

Kouga turned around upon hearing a very angry Kagome and came to her immediately. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy and his voice was hoarse.

"Uh sorry Kagome. I guess I didn't see you cuz I am sick. I was on my way back to my den. Why are you just walking around all alone at night? Where's the stupid mutt?"

Kagome took a look at the ground and then at the sick Kouga.

"He was dragged to hell by Kikyo. But before he left he said he loved no one not even me. But the weir thing is that I don't feel bad. I didn't cry not even a little. I don't know why though. I know I love Inuyasha but maybe I just love him in a different way than I thought."

Kouga nodded his head and then sneezed causing his whole body to shake. Kagome put her hand on Kouga's fore head and then took it off immediately.

"Kouga you're burning up. Come on we have to get you somewhere you can rest. You shouldn't be running around out here it is too cold."

Kagome took Kouga's hand and led him towards Kaede's village just as she was before. Kouga blushed and looked down at their hands entwined as one. The thought of her actually caring for him, nurturing him back to health was almost too much to bear. But he kept it inside. But now that mutt face was gone he could finally have his chance with his love. His Kagome.


	2. A Chance

The two walked hand in hand into the village and then into Kaede's hut. Kagome was greeted by smiled and a big hug from her favorite little fox demon. Shippou looked around expecting to see the half demon that always picked on him but he was nowhere in sight. But when he saw the two hands entwined he decided that he would ask when the sick wolf wasn't around.

Kagome asked around if anyone had an extra hut that she could use to nurse Kouga back to help and she was in luck when a very kind villager said that she could use her spare hut only for a small fee of 3 fish. Kagome accepted with thanks and led Kouga into the hut. She told him to lie down on his stomach so she could use an herb that she would massage in that would help heal his congestion. He did as he was told not arguing. I mean why wouldn't he want a back massage from Kagome the girl of his dreams?

Kagome straddled his back and rubbed the green goo between her tiny hands and then rubbed small circles in his back and then rubbed out all of the tight muscles that were building up over the years. She then got up and walked over to her bag. Kouga whined when she got up. He had never had a back massage and it felt sooooo good. His back that was aching with pain from tense muscles was magically gone. Kagome came back over to Kouga and told his to sit up and face her. He did as he was told again. But this time Kagome put her hands and put on each side of his chest. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow. Kouga's hoarse and sore throat felt better after Kagome got done. And then she handed him a liquid.

"Kouga I need you to drink this. It will make your fever go down but I have to warn you that it doesn't taste good. It is nasty but you can't spit it out once it's in your mouth. If you do the fever will just continue to rise."

Kouga nodded and put his head back slurping the liquid down. He sat there for a minute with the most stupid look on his face. But then after he drank some water that Kagome had bought him the look went to a goofy smile at the sight of Kagome smiling at him.

"Kagome what's the matter. Do I have something on my face or something?"

Kagome giggled and put a hand on his forehead.

"No I was just watching your face when you took that medicine. It was pretty funny. But now its not. Now it's just as cute as always."

Kouga blushed and then put his hand from his knee onto the floor. But instead it landed on the hand that Kagome was leaning on. She blushed this time and looked into Kouga's glacier blue eyes. What was she feeling now? It felt like butterflies in her stomach. Not something that happened when she was around Inuyasha. Kouga got closer and closer but Kagome moved away. It wasn't that Kagome was scared she just didn't know how she felt for Kouga at least not yet. Maybe she could see over the next couple of days as she healed Kouga. Even though he was a demon and he healed faster from wounds he doesn't heal faster from sickness. Kouga on the other hand Kouga was looking forward to just spending time alone with Kagome. He actually didn't want to get better. If he was gonna stay with Kagome then he didn't care if he was sick he would take that chance in a heartbeat.

Kagome got up after the incident with Kouga and walked out the door.

"Kouga I am going to go get some more water in case your fever comes back in the middle of the night. I will be back soon. You stay in bed if I catch you out of bed I will teach you a lesson!"

Kagome left without another word and then walked down the dirt road to a small stream. She took out a small pale and filled it to the brim with the cool water. She put some in her hands and took a sip. She was content with her work and started to walk back towards the village when she sensed a demonic aura heading towards her. She put down the pale and took her bow and notched an arrow onto the tightly strung string.

Then appeared two wolf demons followed by a small pack of wolves. She could tell through the moonlight that it was Kouga's best friends and lackeys Giinta and Hakakku. They were out of breath and bending over when the stopped. Ginta waved to Kagome.

"Uh.. H..ello..Sister Kagome….Do…you..know where….Kouga…is?"

Kagome un-notched her arrow and put away her bow picking up the pale of water.

"Yes Ginta I do. He is very sick. I am taking care of him back at the village. He probably shouldn't see you though. I think if he does he'll wanna act all tough and that will just postpone his health. It's not that it's your fault it's just hw Kouga is. You guys should know best of all."

Hakakku looked at Ginta and then back at Kagome with big eyes. (O.O)

"Yes Kagome we do know how Kouga can be. But Ginta and I barely know anything about his personal life. We are his best friends but he doesn't tell us anything personal. You are the only one he really shows his true feelings around. That's why he always is such a goof around you and protective around Inuyasha. He doesn't do that with anyone else that's how we can tell that he **is** in love with you. Plus if it was anyone else that offered their help to heal him he wouldn't have taken it."

Ginta nodded and crossed his arms as if to add to the point. But then Ginta opened his eyes.

"Hey Kagome we were looking for Kouga because we had news to give him from the elders but since you said we can't go see him can you pass it on to him for us?"

Kagome nodded her head and then started walking which was a cue for the two wolf demons to follow.

"Okay Kagome this is what you _**have**_ to tell Kouga: The elders of the Northern Mountains said that if Kouga does not find a mate within the next 2 months his tribe leader rights and the throne will be revoked. Everything he has done in the tribe will be over and things will go back to the way they were before Kouga was leader. That means disaster for the tribe."

Kagome heard these words and got a knot in her stomach. She knew that if Kouga left the throne the tribe would be in disaster. But then got a little idea. Maybe if Kouga asked her to be his mate she would use that time to see if she was falling for him. She would tell him that they would have to go on "dates" see what would happen. It seemed like the perfect idea. And 2 months would be enough time to see if she really did love Kouga. Or if it was just a feeling of the moment. Kagome came back to reality and bid the two good byes. She walked back to the hut and walked through the door to find Kouga looking at a photo album Kagome had brought form her time. He had a very confused look o his face. It was like he had just seen Kagome for the first time.

"Kouga what are you doing with my photo album?"

Kouga looked up and got up to greet Kagome who only gave him a cold look which told him to stay where he was. She came to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Kagome I just got bored so I saw this thing sticking out of your bag. So I started looking through it. All of these things in here are so weird. They look so different from all of our stuff here. Is this from your time?"

Kagome nodded and pointed to each of the pictures while she sat leaning on Kouga's shoulder. This is a car it is used for transportation. And this is my house where I live. These are my friends. These people are my mom, brother, and grandpa. And this is me at my 16th birthday. The picture that Kagome pointed to was on her birthday showed her dressed in a pink kimono and with chopsticks in her hair. She also had makeup on that brought out her eyes and lip gloss that made her lips shine in the summer sun.

Kouga listened with open ears and then pointed to the picture of that had Kouga in it. It was of her and Kouga in front of the bone eaters well. Kouga had his hand around Kagome's waste and a warm smile on his face. Kagome was smiling and had her arms wrapped around Kouga's waist. It was a loving picture and they looked like a happy couple.

"Kagome this one's my favorite. You look so happy with me. And look at the smile on our faces. We look like a couple don't we?"

Kagome blushed and then looked at the picture again.

"Yes Kouga we do. And I was very happy there. But I have to tell you something that s very, very important. But you have to promise not to get mad."

Kouga nodded and closed the book setting it down beside him.

"Kouga while I was out fetching water Ginta and Hakakku found me. They said that they had a message from the elders of the northern mountains. They wondered where you were and I told them. But I wouldn't allow them to come see you because I thought it would just postpone your health. So they told me what the message was. It was: if you don't find a mate within the next two months you will be dethroned and your leader rights will be revoked and the tribe will be reverted back to the way it was before you were its leader causing disaster. But if you do find a mate you will remain the leader and the tribe will stay the same."

Kouga put his hands over his face. He was just sitting there until Kagome said something.

"Kouga don't be sad. Please don't be. We'll find you a mate. But first we have to get you better."

Kouga looked up and had a sad look in his eyes and his voice was cracking.

"But Kagome you are the only girl that I would ever even consider having be my mate. There s no one else that I would pick! But you don't like me so I might as well surrender the throne to someone else."

Kagome sighed and then pushed Kouga's chin up so his sulking would stop and he would look at Kagome.

"Kouga now that Inuyasha is gone you don't have to fight him for me. And now I realize I don't love him I will give you a chance. We'll go off together alone so we can get to know each other. But I wont promise you anything. Okay?"

Kouga jumped up and brought Kagome with him spinning her around.

"OH THANKS KAGOME. I PROMISEYOU WILL FALL FOR ME. WE WILL FINALLY BE TOGETHER AND HAPPY YOU WILL BE TREATED LIKE ROYALTY. OH NOW I CAN'T WAIT TO GET BETTER!!!"

Kagome laughed and got out of Kouga's arms.

"Now Kouga I am gonna sleep over here if you need anything just ask. Go to sleep."

And with that Kagome blew out the candles that lit the room and layed down in her sleeping bag right across from the wolf demon and so Kouga did as he was told and went to sleep dreaming of the month to vome with Kagome.


	3. The Nightmare And Going to Kagome

----KOUGA'S NIGHTMARE----

"Kagome I'm home! I brought us some boar meat for dinner."

Kouga walked to the back of the main den into his private quarters expecting to see his mate standing at the doorway waiting for him with open arms. But when he did not find her he got worried.

"Kagome where are you? K-A-G-O-M-E?? Ginta, Hakakku where is my woman. I told you to keep an eye on her."

Ginta and Hakakku didn't answer. Kouga was infuriated.

"_**WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME?!?!"**_

Just then Naraku burst through the cave entrance holding the limp torn body that once was Kagome. Kouag could tell she wasn't breathing nor was she alive. Naraku the man who he despised most in the entire world had killed Kagome the one he loved most in the world. Kouga ran towards her cold body as Naraku dropped her onto the cave floor.

"She didn't put up much of a fight wolf boy. I guess she was too weak."

Kouga pulled Kagome's body into a warm tight embrace.

"Kagome please wake up. Please I am begging you. Kagome? **KAGOMEEEE!!**"

----NORMAL POV----

Kouga awoke from what seemed to be a real life encounter with sweat dripping from his long hair and his chest pounding trying to rush blood to his organs from his rapid breathing. He had a wet rag placed on his forehead and a beautiful priestess sitting beside him. He jumped up and threw his arms around her.

"Oh Kagome I am sooo glad you're all right. I thought Naraku had killed you after you came to stay with me. And he called you weak and I was so scared that I had lost you. And…an-"

Kouga was cut off by Kagome's angelic voice.

"Shhhh Kouga it is all right. I'm here; it was just a bad dream. It was probably from your fever rising again. You need to take some more medicine for your fever and congestion just listen to your voice."

Kagome's words seemed to ease Kouga's worries and her rocking him made him want to fall asleep in her arms right then and there. Kouga nodded and then swigged the medicine down just like before making Kagome laugh again with his face. Then he rolled over signaling Kagome that it was time for her to rub on some more green goo to his back. Kagome once again straddled the wolf demons back but this time she put her whole body into the rhythm of rubbing circles into his back. Her back bent with the movements and her fingers danced on his skin soothing away the pain and clog in his lungs and throat. It was like magic. And even though Kagome was a priestess he knew that this was not the ways of her powers. This was just her way of healing others. And man did it feel good. It was just like before, but this time better.

Kouga went back to sleep after about 10 minutes of care and was content about what happened even though he could have done without that stupid nightmare about Naraku. And slept all the way through the night with no dreams or nightmare's to wake him up anymore. He awoke the next day at what seemed to be early morning but in fact it was noon time and the group minus one very annoying half demon was eating lunch. Shippou hopped over to Kagome and sat n her lap.

"Hey Kagome what happened to Inuyasha? He said he was going to go get you and then he didn't come back when you did. What's up with him?"

Kagome almost choked and then she put down her rice ball. She looked up to the group which was watching with wide eyes. Even Kirara was looking at the now coughing Kagome.

"Uh-hem… I knew you all would ask me sooner or later what happened to Inuyasha. I was just hoping it would be later, but now that it has been brought up I might as well tell you of last night's events."

Kagome watched as her friends leaned closer as if saying "Come on!"

"I was just coming back and was climbing out of the well when I spotted Kikyo forcing herself upon Inuyasha. She kissed him, but Inuyasha pushed her back. These were his exact words: "No Kikyo I do **not** love you, I love no one. Can't you get that through your head? After you left me last time I am no longer able to love. And it's all because of you!" And then Kikyo commanded her soul collectors to grab Inuyasha which amazingly they succeeded at and as soon as Inuyasha touched the ground they were gone. Kikyo had dragged Inuaysha to Hell."

Sango reached out to her best-friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome you must feel terrible. I mean hearing him say that must be heart breaking."

Kagome looked up to her friend.

"Thank you Sango but actually I do not feel bad. I didn't cry or run away I just walked home. And that's then Kouga came by and I offered to help him get better. I figured he doesn't diserve to be sick just because he's a demon. Plus I know he would have done the same for me if I were in his position so it really was no big deal."

Kagome smiled and giggled "Plus I have decided to give Kouga a chance since I realized that I'm not in love with Inuaysha and that my heart I free to love whomever it pleases. Who knows maybe Kouga will be the one that I have been looking for. Maybe now I can finally see if he really loves me now that Inuyasha isn't here to but in. I mean don't get me wrong though I will miss him. But in more like a brotherly way. Yeah like a brother not a lover."

Kouga laughed at these words which caught the attention of Kagome causing her to go check on him. She walked in and saw him one arm behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh Kouga I am happy you are feeling better. You have to be since you were listening in on my conversation don't you think?"

Kouga laughed again but more nervously this time.

"Uh sorry Kagome but it is kinda hard not to hear with demon hearing and all. Plus I can eavesdrop if I want. You were the one talking so loud."

Kagome crossed her arms "Well then why didn't you just come out and eat with us. It's almost 1:00 and you haven't had anything to eat in a while. Come on we have plenty of food any way now that Inuaysha isn't with us to eat it all."

Kagome held out her hand and brought Kouga up to his feet. The two walked out the door not realizing that they were still holding hands and saw the look on everyone's faces. The two looked down and quickly dropped hands making Kagome blush furiously and Kouga get a cocky/goofy grin. Miroku put his hand out and handed Kouga a bag of chips.

"Here Kouga you can have these I am full anyway. Besides I am sure you'll need your strength with Kagome around and all."

Saying these words earned him a hard "Bonk" on the head from Sango with her Hirikotsu leaving a rather large round lump on Mirokus head. He rubbed the bump.

"AHH SANGO WHY DID YOU HIT ME?? I WAS JUST POINTING OU THE OBVIOUS! GOD THAT HURT IF YOU WANTED ME TO TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!"

Sango had heard enough she took her Hirikotsu and flung it at Miroku causing him to fall unconscious and hit the ground with a thud.

"That'll teach him to talk that way to me that stupid lecher. Always being a perv. STUPID!!"

Sango called back as she rode away on Kirara. She seemed to get angrier and angrier with the monk every time he did something stupid to girls. Would he ever learn to just tell Sango how he actually felt? Everyone knew that the two loved each other from the way the argued like a married couple. It was hard to believe that they weren't already married.

"Umm Kagome does that happen often with those two?"

Kagome stopped slurping her ramen and looking up to Kouga with a noodle hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah Miroku is such a perv and Sango hates it. It seems to be getting on her nerves a lot lately though."

Kouga nodded and took a bite of sausage Kagome had given him.

"Here Kouga this is sausage. It is meat just in tube form. I think you'll like it."

Kouga's eyes widened and he shoved the sausage whole into his mouth.

"Kagome this is so delicious can we bring some back to my pack? I want them to try this awesome food you have!!"

Kagome giggled and pulled her yellow back pack closer and unzipped the top revealing only one bag of chips and a bottle of water.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I am almost out of food so I figured I could go back to my time and go shopping for all of my supplies that I will need. Plus I need to get something else that I think we'll need."

Kouga looked back over to Kagome.

"Like what?" Kagome giggled "Oh you'll see now come on I wanna try something."

Kouga got up and ran after the now far off Kagome leaving his rice ball for the ants to eat later on in the day. When he caught up to Kagome they were already at the bone eaters well. Without warning Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand put them around her waist and jumped into the well bringing the unsuspecting wolf demon with her. They touched down to solid ground and Kouga jumped out of the well carrying Kagome. He seemed to feeling a lot better than last night and would probably be completely cured by tomorrow.

"Kouga this is my time. And the place where I live. Come on I want you to meet somebody."

And with that Kagome ran off towards a large house that she called home.


	4. New Foods! A Happy Kouga

Kouga followed Kagome through the doors of the huge house and was greeted by a young boy around the age of ten. He looked up to Kouga and then back at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, who's the new dude? Your boyfriend? Where's Inuyahsa?"

Kagome blushed and then looked over to Kouga who was growling and approaching the kid with an angry look.

"Listen you brat I am not dude I am Kouga the leader of the wolf tribe and the most powerful demon _you_ will ever meet. Who are you?"

Kagome took Kouga's ear and pulled him back making him yelp with pain and growl with pleasure. She stopped and pointed to the kid.

"That brat is my little brother. He has a name and it's Sota. So you be nice to him or no food for you. Now come on I want you to meet my mom so she will give me her credit card."

Kagome dragged the unsuspecting wolf demon to the next room which happened to be the kitchen where her mother and grandfather were sitting enjoying a cup of hot coffee.

"Oh hello there Kagome. What a surprise we were just talking about you anyway. What a nice surprise."

The woman came to Kagome and gave her a warm hug. And then looked over to Kouga.

"Why who might this be? He's awfully cute."

She looked behind Kouga and saw his tail and pounced on it as if she were a lioness on the hunt. He growled but refrained from slashing her with his claws and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"TUH… KAGOME MAKE HER STOOOPPP!"

Kagome walked behind Kouga and smacked her mother's hands. "Mom you're doing it again. Stop!"

The woman put on a sad face and backed away from the wolf demon with her hands up. She looked over to her father ad winked. He saw this and walked over to his granddaughter with a sacred sutra in his hand.

"Here Kagome keep this just in case anything happens and you cant control him if you know what I'm talking about 18 year old. *cough cough*"

Kagome's face got beet red and she smacked the old man playfully even though she wanted to strangle him on the inside.

"Mom can I just have your credit card I want to take Kouga shopping for stuff he can take back to his tribe. You see he is the leader of the wolf demon tribe. But he tried some of my food and wondered if there was anymore. But I am almost out so that's why we came back."

Her mom nodded and pulled a shiny plastic card out of her purse and handed it to her daughter who was waiting with a warm smile and her hand placed out towards her mother. She took it with a kiss and ran out the door dragging her… (uhem) _friend _out the door and down the shrine steps up the street and into a butcher shop that Kagome knew Kouga would like. He looked around and saw red meat after red succulent meat. He pressed his nose to the glass and sniffed like 5 times.

"Hey Kagome this is that sausage stuff you were talking about right? can we get some? Oh and this one to it smells like boar meet and a juicy piece of meat at that."

Kagome giggled and called over the store manager who walked over wiping off his bloody hands.

"What can I get for you miss? Anything you see that you like?"

She pointed to the pig meat and then over to the sausage.

"Let me get 3 pot roasts raw and 50 links of deer sausage oh and 7 racks of lamb please."

The manager raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Well well miss what are you shopping for an army of some sort?"

She nodded and put a hand into her bag bringing out the piece of plastic that her mother gave her.

"Well I guess you could say that."

He went into the back and then about 15 minutes later he came back out with all the meat in plastic bags that were sagging with raw meat. She took the bags and card back thanking him with a smile. She handed the bags to the drooling Kouga.

"Now Kouga don't eat it. You have to save some for your pack remember?"

He whimpered but put his head high and walked behind Kagome looking at her you know what as he did. And as soon as he stopped he looked away because he didn't want to be noticed.

"Kouga would you like something sweet and maybe some chips to take back aswell? We can go to the grocery store for that stuff though."

He didn't know what chips or a grocery store was but he agreed to it anyway because he figured that whatever Kagome got him he would like.

The two walked through the revolving door and was greeted by a gust of cool air. Kagome led the awe struck demon to the back where there was a huge bakery. She ordered 5 dozen cookies and 5 dozen donuts. She got a sample of each to see which one Kouga preferred. He decided on chocolate chip cookies and jelly filled donuts. He couldn't wait for his pack to try all these new flavors. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen when he ran out of food. And then Kagome pushed the cart full of sweets down the next aisle into the chip aisle.

"So Kouga these crunchy things are called chips. They are very good and have many different flavors so which one would you like?"

He looked down the row of chips and sniffed the fluffy bags. He finally decided on Hickory BBQ and Cheesy Ranch. She bought about 10 bags of each and then decided what they had was enough for the tribe to at least get the idea of her foods from the future. Kouga walked back home with a smile on his face knowing not only that he would get to sample all of these tasty smelling foods but he would also get to stay with Kagome at his den. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait much longer for each of them. It was almost too much him to keep quiet about. But he had his own surprise for Kagome so he knew it his acts wouldn't go unnoticed.

When the two got home Kagome told Kouga to stay on the couch and she would be back down in about 10 minutes. When she returned from her shower which Kouga didn't understand she found he was passed out on the couch curled up with Buyo just as Inuyasha did before. But this time instead of seeing someone who only cared for himself she saw someone that cared for her and the people around him. She knelt down to him and noticed that he had never slept so peacefully before. It must be all the stress of being the leader of his tribe and all. She put a soft hand on his face and spoke his name trying to wake him as gently as possible.

"Kouga… Kouga come on now wake up we have to go if you want to get pack to your pack in time. Come on wolf boy aren't you hungry?"

Kouga's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw the beautiful face before him.

"Hello Love. Sorry I must have fallen asleep while you were getting your uh shower thing right? Well anyway you're right we should get a move on. Are you ready?"

Kagome smiled and moved from her spot and walked into the kitchen where Kouga could here Kagome's saying her goodbye's to her family and then she came back with her yellow backpack just like when she traveled with mutt face. Kouga carried Kagome back out to the well bridal style and jumped in causing the well to glow light purples and blues. The two came out and ran toward the village just to let Kagome's friends know where she would be for the next month or so. Shippou protested as to be expected but was reassured that his favorite person would be back soon enough. And as soon as the wolf demon and young priestess arrived they were gone heading towards the den of the wolf demon tribe that Kagome knew all too well from her past experiences there. But this time would be different.


	5. Returning To The Wolf Den & The Food

Kouga ran through the forest at his top speed carrying the 7 bags of food and sweets along with a happy Kagome. There was something inside of her that she couldn't quiet put a finger on but she had an idea of what it was. It was love for Kouga that she felt. Or at least she was pretty sure that's what it was. And the way she felt when Kouga carried her running through the brush was indescribable. It was like they were the only two in the whole entire world. Her adrenalin rushed through her blood and her heart raced with excitement. Kouga could smell all of this and his inner demon did to. When he did he groaned with pleasure and held his tongue before he said anything that he would regret to the unsuspecting Kagome. Kagome heard his groans and got worried.

"Kouga is uh everything alright? I heard you groan can you still run? Are you hurt?"

Kouga closed one eye that he fell going red and then looked down to the concerned looking Kagome.

"Gnuh…Kagome I'll be fine. I uh just got something in my eye. I think I will just rest when I get back to the den."

Kagome smiled and put a hand on his chest and he ran dodging the trees with his demon senses just as Inuaysha once did. He looked down still one blood shot red eye closed to see her looking forward with a lustful look in her eyes.

-----KOUGA'S THOUGHTS-----

I have to control myself. If I go complete beast on Kagome she will be scared of me and won't ever trust me again. I can't let that happen. I love her too much for her to be all alone without someone to protect her. Now that stupid Mutt- Face is gone she has nobody to love. Even if she didn't really love him the way she thought she felt that way. And now I don't ever want her to ever feel that way again. I just have to calm down.

-----NORMAL POV-----

Kouga took a couple deep long breaths and felt his eye that was red turn back to normal and opened the now soothed eye. He smelt the scent of his wolf pack and got a cocky smirk.

"Kagome we're gonna be at the den in like 4 minutes so be prepared to be swarmed by your brothers and sisters."

Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Brothers and Sisters?"

Kouga blushed and quickly looked away. He stuttered and clenched his teeth in anger of his goofiness.

"U-U-UMMMM I was just s-saying h-how they look at y-you"

She giggled and took 2 of the big bags out of his hands and walked towards the cave that she knew was located behind the waterfall owned by Kouga's tribe. She walked through the water with a huge smile followed by the still dumbstruck Kouga.

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE HOME AND WE BROUGHT FOOD!!!!"

The whole cave stood up and ran towards the girl holding white plastic bags. She was bombarded by excited wolves and happy demons. The wolves licked the girls pale face a rosy pink lips and the demons gave hugs all around with happy barks and howls. Two of the demons she recognized very well.

"Hello Ginta. Hello Hakakku how are you doing. It's been a while since I have seen you guys. I brought you something from my time. Kouga picked it out. I hope you like it."

Ginta and Hakakku smiled closed their eyes and held out there hands still smiling as wide as always

Kagome dug inside the smaller of her bags and pulled out a bag of chips that were flavored honey BBQ. The two opened there eyes expecting to see something well a little more interesting but took it with a smile anyway. They stared at the shiny and poofy thing in front of them.

"Uh Sister Kagome what the heck is this thing. Is it some type of food cuz it sure smells like it?"

Kagome laughed and took the bag from them opening it with a pook of wonderful smelling air. Ginta and Hakakku's mouth started to drool as Kagome demonstrated what they were to do. The crunch of the crispy tan chip was heard throughout the cave and all eyes were on her.

"See it is just food. And I think you will enjoy the flavor. Go ahead try some I bought a lot with Kouga back at my time and ii have a lot more. Plus meat."

Kouga walked over to Kagome handing out treats as he went along. He was like a feudal era Santa or something like that. He walked up to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome look at the pack. It seems they like you future foods and so do I. those chip things are really good. And they are crunchy too. I like the meat tasting one the best though. But I thik we should start preparing the meat now. You know what to do best o why don't you ust get up and tell the pack of what you uh….bought was it?"

Kagome got butterflies and a nervous feeling.

"Uh Kouga I don't think I can I get horrible stage fright and I get all sick too."

Kouga chuckled "Kagome I have no clue what this stage fright is or what it does but if you're worried about being embarrassed don't be. We are all family here. And you are a part of that family. You always have since I claimed you as my woman. If you want I can go up there with you and keep you occupied so you won't be so nervous."

Kagome smiled weakly as her butterflies went away after hearing Kouga say these reassuring words.

"O-Okay Kouga but only if you promise not to leave me."

Kouga nodded and led Kagome up to a high rock in the cave and stepped out on the edge with Kagome's hand in his. He spoke with a booming voice that bounced off everything and anything in the room causing it to echo for like 2 minutes.

"Everyone, as you all know Kagome has brought food from her time. While we were there we went to what they call a store. There the trade shiny squares for things like meat and the crunchy ones called chips. While in the store we were surrounded by all different types of meat in all shapes, forms, and sizes. There was deer meat, boar meat, fish meat, and much more. It was amazing and must have taken a long time to hunt. But anyway I asked Kagome to buy some of the various types of meat for us. She was so kind that she traded that shiny thing for more than I even asked for. So let us thank Kagome now so she can tell us what it is that these types and forms of meat are."

The sounded off with yelps and howls off thanks from the wolves and demons alike. Then it was quiet upon Kouga's signal. Kagome took this as her cue and started pulling out the meats she bought at the butcher shop with Kouga. The first was a link of sausage.

"This is a link of sausage. It is meat just compacted into a tiny tube like thing. Just bite into it. Like this."

Kagome took a big bite of the sausage and chewed with a happy face then when she finished her tasty snack she took at the next piece that she purchased which happened to be Kouga's first choice.

"Now this everyone is a pot roast and a very large on at that. It comes from the animal called a cow and is awesome in flavor. It's raw so I am not going to be the one to try it but since Kouga picked it out and was thinking of all of you he will be get the first sample."

Kouga smiled at the applauding crowd and stepped forward. He took his rarely drawn sword and cut off a chicken leg sized piece of meat. He bit into the red wet with blood slice and chewed with wide eyes when he swallowed he looked up to his pack with a "soooo good" smile. He raised the meat on the sword.

"This is the single most delicious thing I have ever tasted in my life. If you don't try this you must be insane!"

The whole crowd laughed and he sat back down in his original position again biting the juicy meat making blood run down his chin dripping onto his upper leg.

"Okay everyone now that Kouga has sampled the pot roast he gets to try the last item that he picked out. It is called a rack of lamb. It's pretty much ribs. Lamb is a small animal and it's awesome. So come here Kouga."

Kouga got up with another signature smile and swallowed the rest of his meat. He broke off a rib and bit in with a ripping of the fat. He licked his lips and again swallowed with a pat on the stomach.

"Again just like the pot roast. You must try it!"

Kagome laughed and pulled out all the meat and laid it out.

"Now whoever wants sausage raised their hands. And to the wolves just come up to the rock and I will give you some."

About 40 demons and wolves came up and Kagome gave them each a link of sausage and a pat on the head or a friendly mother like style.

"Now whoever wants pot roast come up and you'll get a piece."

Everyone raised their hands and all the wolves came up. Kagome laughed nervously and she turned to Kouga who was trying to hold in his laughter of the overwhelmed girl.

"Kouga help me give this stuff out. You are the leader and I need help. Stop laughing and grab some food."

Kouga took a deep breath calming him and stood up.

"Okay Okay you guys hold on. There isn't enough for everyone to try it. Now whoever already had sausage sit down. And whoever plans to have the rack of lamb you don't get any pot roast."

About half the people and wolves sat back down and Kagome sighed in relief. She took the sword and cut up each of the pot roasts and gave out the meat until there was no more.

"Whoever wants rack of lamb come on up."

The rest of the tribe came up and she tore of ribs as she went along handing them out with again pats and smiles for everyone she encountered. Kouga watched this with a smile thinking about this happening every day. Kagome being with him finally after 3 years of trying to win her over her he had his chance. He would make the best of the time they had together here. And he hoped with all his heart that Kagome would finally see how much he loved her and how he wouldn't treat her like that stupid mutt-face. He would treat her like no other and he would love her like no other. He just had to find his way of doing this. Finding a way to prove to her his love. The love he had only for her.


	6. Waking in Den & True Feelings of Kagome

Kagom awoke the next morning surrounded by fluffy pelts and fluffy wolves. It was almost hard to tell which was which because the wolves just blended in. Kagome quietly rolled over and got up tip toeing through all the sleeping animals beneath her feet. As soon as she entered the main den Kouga smelled her and ran straight to her. He could see sleep her eyes and gave her a tight hug that could wake a hibernating bear up.

"Oh Kouga hey where is everybody? Are they okay?"

Kouga laughed and looked around with Kagome.

"They're fine they aren't awake yet. We are the only ones awake. I have to wake up early to go hunt but I didn't expect you or anyone to wake up with me. Why didn't you just stay asleep?"

Kagome laughed as if he knew why. When she saw the confusion on his face she stopped and put a hand behind her head.

"Um Kouga I would've loved to but I can't help when I wake up. I am just used to it because Inuyasha always woke up this early and he always wanted breakfast and I was the only one that could really cook. Sango's food is horrible and Miroku can't cook at all. Shippou is too small and Inuyasha is too lazy. So I took it upon myself to cook breakfast. But being up this early snt so bad sometimes you get to see the sun rise which is so beautiful."

Kouga looked into her chocolate brown ocean of eyes and then took her hand.

"Kagome would you like to watch the sun rise with me? It hasn't happened yet and it is about to happen. If you would like to we could go to the top of the mountain to get a better view."

Kagome thought and then nodded her head thinking about how sweet Kouga was and she hought that this might be the solution to her butterfly problem. Maybe she would find out if they are real butterflie or fake ones like Inuyasha's.

"Kouga lets hurry before we miss it I wanna see it from beginning to end."

Kouga laughed and scooped her up exiting the cave and running straight up the mountain.

"As you wish my love. Anything you want I shall give you."

Kagome giggled and snuggled deeper into chiseled chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was going way to fast. It wasn't from running he wasn't even breaking a sweat. It couldn't be. The only other thing Kagome could think of would be Kouga getting nervous. But that doesn't seem like him. Kagome had a mental conversation with herself to determine if this was true or not. That seemed like the only way she could settle it.

-------Mental Conversation------

So he gets nervous. How cute! I didn't think he did. But then again everybody does don't they? He's a demon but that doesn't mean they don't have emotions. I mean he says he's in love with me so that is another thing that demons feel too. Kouga just doesn't look like it. But I guess he tries to mask it like Inuyasha did. Except Kouga actually shows some emotion. He really is a good guy.

-----Normal-----

Kagome heard her name and snapped out of her trance and looked up to Kouga who was now completely stopped.

"Kagome we're here. It's about to start look."

Kagome looked up and gasped at the scenery. You could see the whole valley. Every mountain. Every river and field. It was so beautiful that Kagome ran out of words until Kouga surprised her by putting a hand on her shoulder ad an arm around her shoulders.

"Kouga it is so beautiful. And look at the sun isn't it beautiful?"

Kouga smiled and put a hand under her chin cocking it up until their eyes met. His electric blue eyes and her chocolate brown eyes locked and he spoke.

"Nothing compares to your beauty. Nothing in this word could ever compare to my love for you. It is so sweet and pure that not even Naraku could corrupt it. For you are the only. Only one for me. The only one that I love. And the only one that I ever will love. You and only you. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything. Anything at all."

Kagome felt his hot breath collide with her cold cheek. Her breath could be seen in the morning chill as she spoke with an angelic voice.

"Kouga I do feel something. I know that much. But I am not really sure of what that feeling is yet. But I am sure that it is good. Because when I hear your name I get butterflies. And when you're running and you hold me close to your chest my heart starts racing. And the way you always stick up for me and protect me no matter what happens makes me think about all the things that you could have done but didn't. You stood there and took every blow physically and verbally. Doing that is something that not even Inuyasha did. Of course he protected me but not like you. He only did it because I can sense jewel shards. But you do out of love and compassion. Doing that is something that I needed and still need. You are somebody that I care about. But I need time to get to know you better and find out myself who and if I love anyone. I hope you understand."

Kouga smiled a warm and surprisingly not cocky smile and moved closer and closer until he met her cheek. He kissed her pale skin and licked away her cold sweat before putting his head on her shoulder. The two sat there watching the early morning sun rise into the baby blue sky bringing new light to the land. Kagome yawned and Kouga heard her stomach growl she laughed nervously and scratched her head with a weak smile.

"Kagome we should get back everyone will be waking up in an hour or so and I have to go hunting to get meat for the pack. I hope you don't mind staying back at the den for about 10 minutes while I get a quick kill."

Kagome nodded and climbed onto Kouga's back as he ran down the mountain to the wolf's den and let her off. He threw his head back and howled. Hs howl was so alluring and Kagome could feel herself being drawn towards him. Something inside of her was throbbing with lust for him. Kouga put his head back down and saw Kagome staring at him with lustful eyes.

"Kagome is something wrong?"

Kagome snapped out of another one of her trances and stopped.

"Huh? Oh um nothing I was just thinking."

Kouga nodded even though he could tell she was lying and watched as to wolves trotted over to him. They bowed to Kagome and stopped in front of their leader and stayed quiet awaiting a command.

"Stay here with Kagome and keep her safe. I am going on a hunt and will be back soon. If anything happens Ginta and Hakakku are in charge. And if anything happens to Kagome both of you will be skinned for pelts. Got that?"

The two wolves nodded and turned simultaneously and walked with Kagome into the cave. Kouga went out and caught the scent of deer. He quickly and easily killed 2 large bucks and brought them back to the den. He expected to see Kagome and the wolves to be sitting down inside the cave but instead what he found was interesting. Kagome was taking a stick and throwing. And when it landed the wolves raced to pick it up. And then they would bring it back to Kagome for her to throw again. He threw down the deer and came up to Kagome.

"Kagome what are you doing with my wolves?"

Kagome laughed and threw the stick again so she could talk.

"It's called fetch. It is a game you play with dogs. But wolves are in the canine family so I figured they would do it too and the caught on pretty fast. Do you wanna play?"

Kouga had a confused look but knew what to do from watching her while he was walking up. When the brown wolf came back Kagome took the stick with a pat of the head and lick on the hand. She handed the stick to Kouga and watched as he threw the stick and it landed on a high rock. But Kouga's wolves had no problem. They just jumped from rock to rock and the tan wolf won this time. Kouga laughed and took the deer inside the cave so flies wouldn't get to the meat he came back out and saw Kagome laying down with the two now pooped out wolves. He proceeded to lay down beside her and look up at the clear sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen and Kouga could smell the wolves starting to stir inside the den. The thought of not being able to be alone with Kagome until night sickened him. The pack wouldn't ever leave him by himself and Kagome was just a human so they wouldn't leave her alone either. Of course Kouga loved his pack but sometimes they were a bit suffocating. Anyway Kouga got up dragging the unsuspecting Kagome off the ground with a high "eep".

"Uh Kouga what are you doing I was resting there!?"

Kouga pointed to the waterfall that now had a couple wolf demons walking out of. She gave him a "my bad" look and walked over to the two demons. She laughed and gave each a hug when they greeted her with a warm hello and good morning. She fitted in so well here and everyone saw it except Kagome. She was oblivious to it. To her it was just a sort of vacation and mission, she had to find out if she loved Kouga or not. But to the whole tribe including Kouga it was her home and her shelter. Her only home at that. Maybe Kagome would come around sometime. And hope fully soon because Kouga didn't know how much longer he could take staying away from the human girl anymore. His inner demon hunger for her was starting to come out and he didn't know what would happen if it took him over completely. But for now all he could do was hope that Kagome would make her decision soon and that it would be the one he hoped for.


	7. Kouga Struggling and Being my Mate

Kagome ate breakfast with Kouga talking about that game that Kagome was playing by the name of fetch the day before. She laughed when the wolves came over to her with the stick practically beging her to play with them upon hearing the word of the game they were playing earlier. Kouga almost had to beat them off though because they wouldn't stop asking even after Kagome left to go get her bath.

"Come on you skinny wolves. Kagome went to get her bath so stop beggin would ya?"

The wolves sensed a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice so they left with their tails between their legs and a whimper or two. Kouga scoffed and walked outside shielding his electric eyes from the warm sunlight. It had been about 15 minutes since Kagome had left and just as he uncovered his hurting eyes he saw a small figure walking towards him. Her hair was wet and her legs were glimmering in the sun. she was wearing a tank top the color of Kouga's eyes and denim shorts that were shorter than her regular skirt. She smiled seeing the look on his face as she walked down the pathway.

"Hey Kouga what you doin out here?"

Kouga shook his head coming out of his daze and looked into her eyes seeing she was happier than before and the sparkle that he grew to love was even brighter than before. She smelled of peaches and vanilla. This sparked the inner demon in him and he was just about to let go when her voice broke his accursed demons spirit once again.

"Heeeellllooo? Kouga are you okay or what?"

Kouga put a hand on his head and dropped to the ground sitting Indian style. And moaned with pain of controlling his true self.

"Oooooaaaaahhhhh yeah…uh I'm fine I just have a really bad head ache but I'll be fine. Dot worry about me Kagome."

He gave her a weak smile and blushed as she leaned over looking into his eyes that became red around the edges.

"Kouga are you sure you look sick are you feeling bad again? Do you need anything?"

His heart was thumping a million miles an hour and he leaned back over to her.

"Kagome I need to talk to you and quick. Can we go somewhere more private so no one can bother us while we are talking?"

Kagome nodded and Kouga picked her up easily while getting up and ran up the mountain where the two had spent the morning before there. He put her on her feet and walked away a couple of feet so and turned around so she couldn't see his face while he spoke.

"Kagome something is happening to me. Every time I see you something deep inside me tells me to pounce and take you as my own right then. But I am trying to take it slow for you. My inner demon is beginning to take over and I don't know how much longer I can take it before it controls my body and mind. There is only one way that I can think of for it to stop. I am afraid that you won't be to happy with that choice though."

Kagome looked worried and bit her fingernail.

"What is it Kouga."

Kouga turned around with pink eyes.

"Kagome the only way is for you to become my mate. And I know you don't want to. So there is no hope for me. I guess my inner demon will just take over ."

Kagome gasped her heart stopping. She lowered her head.

"Kouga you are right I don't want to mate."

Kouga turned around and walked toward Kagome who backed against a tree and felt cornered. He put his arms up on the tree caging Kagome.

"Kagome I just don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. I am afraid if I do that I might do something I will regret in the future. And if I do then I won't be able to live with myself. And if I do then you will leave me. I don't want to lose you Kagome. Not again."

Kagome cocked Kouga's chin to see tears forming in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile and moved closer and closer filling the gap between them until there was no more space. The kiss was deep and burned with the white-hot intensity of the Sun. Kouga broke apart and gave Kagome a suspicious look.

"Kagome I thought you didn't want to mate me."

Kagome shook her head.

"No Kouga. I said I didn't want to mate. I didn't say that I wouldn't be your mate. I mean if we were mate's that doesn't mean that we have to mate right then. I want to wait a while."

Kouga looked down on her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kagome how old are you?"

Kagome had to think about it but then it came to her.

"I am almost 16, which reminds me my birthday is in a couple of weeks."

Kouga released her from his cage of two arms and brought them to an ease at his sides.

"Kagome in this time most girls your age have already found a mate and have settled down by then."

Kagome gave him a blank look and then plopped down in the dirt followed by Kouga.

"But Kouga that's just it I'm not from this time. In my time people wait until at least 18 just to mate. And most of the time they don't even get married when they mate. Kouga I really don't want to hurt you but I want to wait before I mate."

Kouga got a sad look but then exciting words flowed through his ears.

"But Kouga I never said that I wouldn't become your mate. I just said I wanted to wait."

Kouga's face immediately brightened up and he grabbed Kagome bringing her into a warm embrace that made the inner demon within Kouga stop the urge to pounce Kagome. It was still begging for her but not with so much lust. It would do for now but Kouga still didn't know if this would be enough to completely calm it but for now he was happy and so was Kagome the only thing left was to leave his mark on Kagome so everyone would know that she was his and only his.


	8. Marking and Living Happily Ever After

Kouga put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a little squeeze.

"Kagome if you are to be my mate there is no going back. We will be together forever. Your life will be as long as mine. And we shall die a death in unison. And you will bear my mark on you collar bone to let others know that you are already taken. I don't want you to do this if you don't want to. I just thought that I would let you know that, in case you changed your mind or something."

Kagome smiled and put a gentle hand on her soon to be mate's cheek. She spoke in her soft voice.

"Kouga I know that I will live a life in unison with you. As well as share your death. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't want to change my mind. And if your mark is the price of being your mate then so be it."

Kouga sighed in relief and moved her raven hair from her neck exposing the flesh underneath that would soon be but a scar. A scar to show other males that she has already found a mate and that she will never be theirs. Kouga thought about how the other demons would envy him for having such a powerful and beautiful mate. He leaned in closer and opened his mouth letting his shimmering white fangs bask in the sunlight. He took a deep breath and bit down. Down hard enough for her skin o break under his teeth and her blood to trickle into his open mouth. Kagome didn't make a sound or flinch. She just sat there her eyes closed holding onto her tongue. He knew it had to her but seeing her holding the pain of hers made her even stronger to him. He stopped and released his new mate from his grasp and watched as small amounts of blood poured down her neck. He knew where to bite so he wouldn't hit any major blood vessels so in a short amount of time the wound Kouga caused Kagome stopped bleeding and she wasn't holding back pain anymore. Her smile came back and he helped her up.

"Come on Kagome we have to go back to the tribe and tell them the good news. We can have a celebration if you want to."

Kagome blushed while in Kouga's arms at the thought of all the tribes attention being on her.

"No Kouga I don't want to have a celebration."

Kouga frowned a bit and gave her a disappointed look that made Kagome fell a lil bit sad.

"Kagome why don't you want to have a celebration. Do you not wish for everyone to know about our happiness together?"

She thought about Kouga's sad face just then and gave it some second thoughts.

"Kouga it's not that. It's just that I am not the party type of girl and I am really shy when a bunch of people look at me."

Kouga smiled and poked her side playfully while running through the thick underbrush.

"Kagome it's not like you have to make a speech or anything. And it's okay if you don't do the whole drinking and playing thing we would just hold the party for others. Come on. PLEEAAASSEEE??"

Kouga put on his pair of crystal blue puppy dog eyes and looked down to the giggling Kagome.

"Fine Kouga but hey I am not dancing with you at this thing. I can NOT dance at all. I'm horrible."

Kouga stopped and put Kagome down giving her a husky loud laugh. Ginta and Hakakku came outside immediately with the rest of the pack.

"Kouga did something happen to Kagome we smelt her blood when you arrived? Is everything okay?"

They looked over to me and then my neck and then to each other with wide grins.

"OH! So Kouga you finally got the girl, eh? How did you get her to agree? When are the pups do?"

Kouga blushed and then punched the two in the back of their heads.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS STUPIDS. BUT WE HAVENT MATED KAGOME IS WAITING AND I RESPECT THAT. BUT WE ARE HOLDING A CELEBRATION FOR THIS. SO GO HUNTING NOW YOU TWO."

Ginta and Hakakku looked at me once more with apoplectic eyes and then turned rung into the forest as fast as their skinny legs would take them.

"God those two are numb skulls. They have no resp-"

But he was cut off when Kagome put a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"Kouga calm down they were just playing around. Besides they did come rushing out when they smelt my blood. By the way why is that? I am not their mate."

Kouga looked down to her taking deep breaths and then grabbed her free hand stroking it softly with his thumb.

"Well they know that I love you. And even if you weren't my mate whom they didn't know about yet they would think of you as a part of this tribe just for that reason. Everyone here thinks of you as their sister and tribe mate now. So if you get hurt naturally they all will come running. And if one of them get hurt they will expect us to do the same."

Kagome's brown orbs sparkled as she smiled with understanding.

"And I being a priestess and sort of a doctor would help too. I guess even though I am not a demon I still will be of some use to your tribe after all."

Kouga took his finger and put it under her chin raising her oval face to match his. He looked with love in his electric blue eyes.

"Kagome even if you weren't of any use to me or this tribe I still would love you no matter what. And I don't care who thinks what. My feelings will never change. Not ever. Even in the afterlife."

Kagome smiled and put her hand around his neck bringing him down into a passionate white-hot kiss. The forest sounded with a harmonious "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH" as the tribe laughed at their faces. Kagome pulled away blushing and Kouga put on his famous cocky smirk that Kagome had grown to love.

They partied and dance the night away even though Kagome had insisted she couldn't dance. Kouga taught her and held her hand as they toasted off to their new love. Kagome didn't know what the future held for the two but she knew that as long as she was with Kouga she would make it though it all. By his side forever.


End file.
